vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmonia
Harmonia, AKA Harmo-Sama, Harmo, Hammo, monia, Reimu or Reimu-Chan, is one of the co owners of the Vaporwaveon and friends discord server, a big fan of a popular japanese puzzle game called Puyo Puyo and he is officially known as the best gay trap to have ever graced discord. He has a dab obsession and a pro at unfunny memes. He is also very friendly and caring. He is also kind of a touhou weeb thanks to his dearest friends, Dust and Steelix100. Not much else is known about him except that he developped a brotherly love for his best friend who was a former admin in this server. Fame He is also a dedicated small youtuber by the name of Hidden Rider who does gameplay and game OSTs videos and an affiliated member of a small but recognized community called Puyo Nexus, but that's obviously to add text to this bio that clearly needs more text. He also is a music nut and known to be immortal thanks to his Canadian origins and his bloodline of Neko Cats species. Family & Close Friends Harmonia has a very close circle of friends consisting of Dust, Steelix100, Azure, along with his bro and sis, AshuraX and Cutie Rider. Sexual Orientation His legacy lead him to discover about his true sexual orientation and finally came forth to reveal his gay pride. Relationship He currently dates Chen AKA lukkan99. Heroic Deed his greatest honorable accomplishment was to sacrifice himself by causing an attack on the ARA chat in an effort to unban a user by the name of ⓔⓔⓋⓔⓔ_ⓞⓝ and prove he was innocent of the previous attack on the same day. He's been recognized as the hero that brought the ARA chat to its dying breath and the very first to have truly stood up to Kidsy and told him what he thought about him. Pfps Used By Harmonia Harmonia used a lot of pfps across many occasions. at least more than 40 pfps were used by Harmonia. unfortunately,it would be impossible to show all of them in a list but here's a slideshow of all of Harmonia's pfps (i know some are missing but i couldn't find every single one of them) Ep1.png Imageedit 1 4682671152.png imageedit_1_3314487628.png imageedit_1_5541306655.png imageedit_1_5842484705.png glasses.png imageedit_1_8373709388.jpg imageedit_1_9449177067.png imageedit_3_6890883922.png imageedit_3_8633301470.jpg imageedit_6_9304138708.jpg imageedit_9_5564414259.png imageedit_9_6368684142.png ae945bf76ada06000e8d745b292f26b3.jpg imageedit_18_6159987796.png imageedit_60_4372533604.png it's ya boy.png kittyloaf2.gif large.jpg 774596cb251c69080673908f140f26e2.jpg cf3d35303b2e836045a96052d4878913.jpg Cirhappy.png Hidden Rider.jpg imageedit_2_4518127765.png imageedit_3_5674408659.png imageedit_7_9895637869.png imageedit_15_6625835046.gif imageedit_35_3796307507.gif imageedit_46_2813672188.jpg imageedit_2_6774136953.png 2477.jpg chibi_laharl_by_anini_chu-d72hz8o.png imageedit_2_3700771614.png MLG.png imageedit_10_7931474391.jpg 31b7db7d4d8e1c5fd5f3c3356caf62f4.jpg 381e564f930bec5e42d8d89094022b18.jpg Very_Normal_Pikachu.jpg witch_kirby_by_silverblue_neko-d8uwzhg.png reim.jpg MillaFP2Portrait.png imageedit_1_2163080435.jpg imageedit_1_3606218848.jpg imageedit_1_3970749396.png imageedit_1_5253800377.png imageedit_1_2470537662.png imageedit_3_8939014147.png imageedit_3_8907102763.png imageedit_2_6276163648.png imageedit_2_7733825489.png imageedit_3_2390788555.jpg imageedit_3_9641362980.png imageedit_3_5213529359.png epic.png imageedit_3_7498223818.jpg imageedit_5_5184588633.jpg imageedit_5_8711859092.jpg CarolFP2Portrait.png imageedit_6_7748005289.png imageedit_7_3803010884.png imageedit_8_3973529376.png imageedit_8_6588452558.jpg imageedit_11_8502734512.png Trivia * He spends most his time playing Puyo Puyo. * He is one of the two most destructive forces that destroyed the original ARA Chat, the other one Being Steelix * He has a deep brotherly bond with his best friend named Dust. * He is currently reworking his server into a new home for him, his friends and all the victims of Kidsy's idiotic monarchy https://discord.gg/JzCJbsc * He has a huge obsession for Reimu due to him going nuts for cats. * He has a huge find cute pfps addiction * His greatest quote is Kidsy is Kidsy which means shit is forever shit * He started a new religion called The Akatsuki named after the religion of the same name in the Naruto series. * He's one of the four Puyo Nexus members on the server alongside Dust ,KegaPlayer and PikachuGregEX. * He's the leader of The Akatsuki having recruted Azure,AshuraX,Frostbound,Kipis,Cutie Rider and Bitchcario. * Harmonia was the second person to join the server, after Vaporwaveon. * On May 23rd, 2017, he got the role "Vape's Most Loyal Sex Slaves", Vinc's highest role. He, alongside Ryder and Milchiman are the first to have the same highest role as Vinc in a long time. * Harmonia has the most exclusive roles to himself with them being the Harmo's Sexy Green, Harmo-Sama, Dust's Little Brother, Dust's Best Friend, Dating Chen <3, Da Realz Sanic, Canadian Doughy Baguette, Hitler's Reincarnation, reposted in the wrong neighborhood, YOU'RE NIGGER and Neko Red roles. Category:Users Category:Admins Category:Co Owners